


Melted Frost

by FreakyAry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Romance, SnowBarry - Freeform, Song: Beautiful Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyAry/pseuds/FreakyAry
Summary: On one fateful night, Caitlin got hurt by her feeling for Barry, Barry now must get through Killer Frost to bring her back.This fic was inspired by an idea i got after watching Episode 20 Season 4 of The Flash. I thought it could work really well as a starting point for Snowbarry.





	Melted Frost

A long sigh escapes out of Caitlin's lips as she sits inside the Med-bay of STAR Labs, looking at the monitor screen in front of her, she has been trying for weeks in order to get her other half, Killer Frost back, running numerous tests physically and mentally to herself but to no avail as she just can't seem to get Frost back, although she knows there must be a key to trigger Frost out because...  
"....."

Her mind keeps going back to that day when the team failed to stop Devoe and how he threatened to kill Barry in front of her, in order to bring out Frost.  
Her brows creased at the thought, for that very brief moment there when the villain threatened to kill him, she really could've felt something inside her flickering, changing albeit very briefly and perhaps something really would've happened if Devoe didn't switch his target to Gypsy instead...She still questioning of what that could be, that was it really true to what Devoe said? That she would have changed into Killer Frost had Devoe ended Barry's life?

What he said about him being her 'bestie', to Caitlin, Barry has always been something of a ...'special one', but to be able to make her change into Killer Frost there must be something more than just a bestie...Could there be more meaning to the word 'bestie' when Devoe said that? She kept questioning herself that...And honestly she probably has always been and that... confused and even scare her.. 

"Hey..."

Suddenly the all very familiar voice interrupts her thought, she immediately turns around to see the just as expected familiar face where it's coming from

"Barry...? Why are you still here?" Caitlin asks with a bit of nervousness in her tone, somehow he's the last person that she wants to see right now not when she's in this confused state.

"I come here to check you out." Barry says softly then starts walking toward her before stopping at a good distance between them, he noticed Caitlin troubled expression long the moments he was coming to the med-bay  
"Everyone has left the lab by now, you should also go take a rest, Caitlin"

"No, thanks. I'm good, Barry." Caitlin says quickly, her head turns back to look at the monitor  
"I'll leave right after I've finished running this test..."

"Hey, we are going to get Frost back eventually, Caitlin." Barry says firmly, trying assures her

"No, not we, just me, Barry.." She responds in monotone, finding it ironic since she has always been the only one to have spent any real effort in trying to get Frost back, she looks up at him and notices him wincing a bit as he staring at her unhappily  
"So I suppose you didn't come here to just telling me to take a rest?"

"Actually yeah.." Barry scratches his head slightly, he then walks to the med-bay bed and sits on it then looks at her straightly  
"Look, Caitlin...You've been too obsessed in trying to get Frost back, this isn't healthy for you. You know that, you need to stop, Caitlin."

"Or what?" Caitlin grumbling, she then scoffs, honestly she has been doing this for weeks so why is he talking to her about this now?  
"I can't just sit around doing nothing while you guys are the ones risking your life out there, I need Frost back, Barry"

"Caitlin, I understand that you want to help but this is not the way...Just leave the field job to us."  
Barry shakes head as his voice raised a bit, he doesn't want to make her feels like he lecturing her but this is something he feels like he should say  
"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone, Caitlin. You're an important part of the team even when you aren't Killer Frost."

"....."  
Caitlin just stays in silence then after a while she murmurs  
"Then why haven't I felt like that for a long time now? "

"Huh...? What do you mean, Caitlin?" Barry raises a brow, finding puzzlement at her responds

"Nothing...I'm gonna leave now." Caitlin says softly and about to stands up however Barry reaches out and grabs her hand immediately before she can

"Hey, what's wrong, Cait? You can tell me." Barry releases the grip on her hand and says softly using her fond name. Hearing that name somehow only caused a sharp pain in Caitlin's chest

Caitlin pulls her hand back, her eyes only looking down avoiding his gaze..  
"Please, Barry...I don't want to talk about this..."

"No, Caitlin, we do! Look at what we do, what we up against constantly putting our life at risk so all the more that we need to work together to get through even possibly bigger threat In the future and we can't do that if you feeling like you aren't part of the team."  
Barry says firmly while looking straight at her wondering why she doesn't look at him

"You wouldn't like what I'm gonna say..."

"I still want to hear it." Barry says, demanding

"No...You wouldn't..." Caitlin voice breaks a bit as she says

"..." Barry's brows furrowed, he then gulps in nervous of what she has to say  
"Caitlin, trust me." He says in an assuring tone and smiles faintly  
"It's okay."

Caitlin still looking down, her fingers fidgeting on her laps, she then takes in a deep breath and says softly  
"There's a distance between us, you Cisco and me.... it has always been there ever since you came back from the Speed Force...but now it has been growing even further ever since you got married and it is scary at how distanced between us right now...."  
She then pauses for seconds  
"Between me and you..."

Barry's eyes narrowed on Caitlin, looking confused especially to the last sentence  
"W-what do you mean, Caitlin...?"

"Nothing, I told you, you wouldn't like to hear it."  
Caitlin answers in monotone and doesn't say any more words, she then just stands up immediately and walks away quickly as if in hurry to avoid him

Barry also stands up, his hand grabs her side and pulls her back to face him again  
"What's wrong, Caitlin?" He asks, in a demanding tone  
"What's happening between us?"

Caitlin gulps, she can't bring herself to looks at him and even more how to responds to him, at least not in a way that she feels like it won't hurt her  
"Please, Barry....I can't..."

"You can't what?" Barry says loudly almost like shouting out of anger  
"Why won't you look at me, Caitlin?" Inside his mind right now is just in a very confused state as he questions of just what exactly going on though one thing is for sure that he feeling hurt from how Caitlin acting toward him right now because it making him questions if...  
"Are we still even friends anymore, Caitlin...?"

"....." Caitlin stays in silence for a while, she then takes in a deep breath to muster her courage and looks up at him  
"Yes, we are...And that's the problem..."

"What...? What is the problem...?" He asks softly still looking confused, confusion and hurt is the only thing he feeling right now as he looking at her with an expression that matches his feeling

Caitlin's hands start shaking, her lips trembling, seeing Barry's look like this just hurts her, she then sighs softly before speaks up  
"Because I feel like I should distance myself from you..."  
To speak up those words like confession hurt her so much, because it brings out her true feeling something that she has always buried deep down...at that moment she feels like something inside her starts flickering

"What..? But Why?" Barry asks again  
'Just what is happening to Caitlin?'  
He thinks to himself...She never acted like this before that making him all the more determined to get an answer

Caitlin just scoffs, a hurtful one  
"I should've never come back here..."

"Huh...?"

"Those six months when you were still trapped inside the Speed Force, I could've moved on and forgotten about everything, but when I heard Cisco told me that he could free you from the Speed Force...I came back without a second thought. Do you know why, Barry...?"  
She rushes out her words feeling that she has been holding too much and too long of it in now, Caitlin's voice starts breaking, her eyes starting to get teary finding it painful to say the next words  
"I came back because of /You/, Barry..."

"...." Barry just simply listened to her in silence as he doesn't know what to say...or more like how to responds to that 'confession'

Caitlin pauses a second to swallows a painful gulp in her throat, a tear dropped from her eye  
"I thought...that...that maybe we could go back to ....like the old days...or at least like normal...But this...what's happening between us right now...the distance between us isn't even normal...it's worse than normal.."  
The moment she let out those supposedly buried deep down words inside her mind, she can feel something inside her starts flickering more and more as the painful burning emotions rushing through her brain but at the same time a very cold feeling also starts raising up in her body, this familiar feeling, she knows what is happening...  
She transforming back into Frost...but how could this be?

"Caitlin...I...I..." Barry speaks up stutteringly, a guilty feeling filling up inside him blaming himself of why didn't he notice of 'the distance' that she just said.

"No one cared...maybe Cisco here and there...but not you Barry, never were you, you never cared about me...So why now, Barry?"  
She asks loudly, mockingly but also painfully, she doesn't prepare for this, she doesn't want this and she'd have been totally fine if she just let this buried deep down inside her and never let it out at least she thought she would be...  
/If/ he hadn't confronted her about it now...

Her eyes start turning white and right soon after that is her hair turning into the same colour, the colour of Killer Frost...she can feel the change in her body as she transforming right before his eyes and she welcomes it, anything to let her escapes this painful feeling she receiving from him.

"Well, well, well..." Frost laughs, moving her hands up as her eyes widen looking in surprises  
"And I thought I was a goner for sure, I knew Caity has a strong feeling for you, Flash but to think that you'd even be able to let her trigger me back after that whole Devoe incident."

"W-what?" Barry gasps out of shock of what's happening right in front of him  
"Frost? But how...?"

"You tell me, Flash. You were the one that made Caitlin to triggered me back." Frost says casually in her sassy tone

"What? What do you mean?" Barry gulps as he asks nervously  
If this was a normal circumstance he'd be really glad to have seen Frost back but this clearly is not...and somehow that scares him

Frost rolls her eyes  
"Don't you get it, Flash? You've hurt Caitlin so much that the extreme emotional pains caused by you, she couldn't handle it so she subconsciously sought me out, activated me back just to escape from you and now she has gone into a deep sleep." Frost then pauses and looks at him with a smirk  
"And she might not gonna wake up for a long time." Frost then turns to walks away

"What?" Barry exclaims, his brows creased at the word, he then pulls Frost back to him  
"What do you mean Caitlin not gonna wake up?"

"You heard me, Flash. She doesn't want to see you, she's hiding from you because she is weak and she's breakable and you..." Frost pauses for seconds glaring at Barry  
"You just totally broke her...Caitlin is now broken because of you. Some hero you are, Flash."  
A hint of anger can be heard in Frost tone as she says, Frost then walks away out of the Med-bay

"What? That can't be..."  
Barry gulps and just standing still in speechless, a sharp pain pierce through his chest after hearing Frost's words as the guilty feeling fully consuming him...To think that this is all his faults...  
After a while, he then speeds in front of Frost who been outside of the Cortex and holds her by the shoulders  
"Caitlin still in there! You need to let her out!"

"And what makes you think I will do that?" Frost stares at him, wincing  
"You've hurt her enough, Flash... You and your whole team are, I'll be the one to take care of her from now on."

"No!" Barry exclaims  
"Caitlin is my responsibility, I'll be the one to protect her!" He shakes Frost as he says loudly

"Don't make me laugh." Frost scoffs  
"Protect her? Oh, please you've been oblivious of her feeling this whole time. Poor Caity who has been bottled up her feeling of you for so long now ever since that kiss with you."

"W-what? What kiss?" Barry brows rose, confused at what she said  
"I don't remember to have any kiss with Caitlin? What are you talking about?"

"Ah, so she still hasn't told you huh?" Frost chuckles softly then ward off his hands away  
"It was three years ago when I was still buried inside her mind. You made the move first, it caught her by surprise, she was confused at first but she kissed you back. "

"What?... Did that really happen...?" Barry asks slowly, his eyes widen in surprise

Frost smirks she then places her index finger on Barry's lips and whispers  
"Why should I lie? That felt amazing even if it wasn't really you..."

Barry's eyes narrow on Frost, speechless for a while before he speaks up  
"You said it wasn't me...Who was it?"

"Some shape-shifter whose name I couldn't be bothered to remember.... That was Caitlin's memories after all, I only remember the best part of it."  
Frost answers nonchalantly with a smirk, she then adds  
"And I can tell you, Caitlin never forgets the best part."

"Hannibal Bates...?" Barry says the name of that shape-shifter out of realization, his bottom lips slightly dropped, shocked at the sudden new revelation.  
"So that's why Caitlin was acting so strange back then...This..."  
Memories comes flowing back fully to him as he starting to remember just how strange Caitlin was to him that day, this sudden revelation somehow putting him in a whole new perspective at how the way he sees Caitlin

"She could've and should've chosen anyone so much better to be with, but no, she chose to stick with you and your team all this time.... Someone who doesn't give her enough credits for what she has done for you, someone who doesn't give a shit about her feeling."  
Frost grumbles, crossing her arms  
"All because of that damn kiss." She scoffs then chuckles softly  
"But i'll admit she did have fun kissing you.. Probably too much in fact...." 

Barry just looks down in silence for a while, what Frost said brings up the guilty feeling in him once more as he realized how true it was, he has been neglecting Caitlin recently, if only he could've treated Caitlin better, to realized Caitlin's feelings for him sooner...Regardless all he cares by now is to bring Caitlin back  
He then glares up at Frost  
"I need to talk to Caitlin, let me see her!" Barry says demanding Frost

Frost raises a brow  
"I told you before, Caitlin doesn't want to see you, Flash."

"But I do!" Barry says back loudly

Frost raises her voice then scoffs out of annoyance  
"I've buried her deep down now. She's better off without you, I won't let you hurt her anymore."  
Frost then quickly walks away

"You're lying!" He then speeds up in front of Frost and grips onto her strongly by the shoulders, Frost glares at him and raises her hand up with icy mist coming out of it, threatens to use her powers but that doesn't intimidate Barry one bit as he says loudly  
"I've done this before and I can do it again!" Barry look straight at Frost in the eye while shaking her up  
"Caitlin, I know you're in there somewhere, I know you can hear me, please wake up....Come back to me, Cait."

The moment Barry says those words, Frost starts to flinch, she can feel something in her starts flickering, however she regains her composure quickly  
"Now you're gonna act like she's your dearest one all of the sudden? You're married, Flash. You never wanted Caitlin. You never did!"

"No, I do, Caitlin...Please come back to me...I can't lose you, you are a very important part of me...always has been...and I need you, Cait."  
Addressing Frost directly as Caitlin in a hopeful attempt that it'll reach Caitlin in her, Barry's voice breaks a bit as he says those almost like confession words in pleading tone and it's not just a desperate attempt in wanting to get Caitlin back but he actually doesn't know that he even has it in him...until now...

Frost's eyes widen, her body gets stiff, seemingly frozen in place after hearing Barry's speech.  
'No, don't...he doesn't care about you, don't show up, don't let him hurt you again.'  
Frost gulps as she mumbling to herself or more like to the other half of her, trying hard to suppresses the rushing feeling of her other half wanting to emerge, after a while she speaks up trying to sounds casual  
"It doesn't work, Flash, Caitlin is not here, she can't hear you...She doesn't want you."

Noticing Frost's reaction, Barry knows he was able to reach a part of Caitlin somewhere and if what Frost said is true then there's one more way for him to bring her back out  
"Yes, You Do, Cait!"  
He closes the distance and presses his lips against Frost's, kissing her passionately.  
His mind pretty much goes blank of all thoughts except to bring back Caitlin and the thought of losing her forever scares him so much...he can't lose her...not after all of this

Caught by surprise of the kiss, Frost let her guard down and lose herself in the passionate kiss finding it hard to resist though just for very brief moment, as soon as she can feel her transformation starts flickering badly because of the kiss, her eyes and hair keep changing colour constantly, she's slipping, unable to control of her own body.  
Frost immediately tries to breaks out of the kiss and shouts, the voice belongs to that of Caitlin.  
"Stop it, Barry! I don't want y-"  
Before she could even finish, Barry presses his lips against hers even stronger, however Frost immediately pushes him away strongly before the kiss even last a second  
"Damn it! STOP!!" After the loud screaming, using all her strengths, Frost blasts Barry away with the icy mists from her hands, it sends Barry flying, crashing onto the wall behind.

"Ugh..." Barry grunts painfully feeling the coldness surrounding his body, he then vibrates his body quickly to warms him up and stands up after, he gulps seeing the sight before him

"Caitlin...?" He speaks up the name nervously even though he knows full well she's in full Killer Frost mode right now but he can't help but to still says that name still hopeful that it'll reach Caitlin somehow

"My name is Killer Frost!" She screams out her name, she knows for just moments there she'd have changed back into Caitlin and so at that moment she panicked and blasted him away to stop it...She needs to use her power, to hold onto this Killer Frost's persona...and as Killer Frost she doesn't wants Caitlin to gets hurt again because of him...

"No, you are Caitlin Snow...And I know you are in there..." Barry says softly, this brings back the memories of year ago when he first time confronted Frost, only this time he can tell there's no killing intention from her.  
"Please, Caitlin...Come back to me"

"Shut up! Take one more step, Flash and you'll have an icicle pierce through your heart!" She threatens loudly and raises her hand up before him to shows that she means it.

"...." Barry stays in silence after hearing her threat, then he walks toward her as slowly, not speeding.... Just walking as if to challenge her threat  
"Then do it, Caitlin..."

"...." Frost glares at him in silence questioning his action, then after a while, a smirk slowly forms on her lips  
"With pleasure..." She says slowly, an icicle starts forming in her palm, she then shoots it toward Barry, who doesn't even bother to dodge it and allows it to pierces inside his shoulder making him stops in tracks.

"Agh..." Barry grunts softly, he then moves his hand up and pulls out the icicle, another loud and painful grunt escapes from him the moment he pulled out the icicle from his flesh, he then chuckles softly

"Heh...I thought you said it would pierce through my heart?" He then keeps walking toward her grunting a bit, even though he knows she won't be able to kill him because he knows Caitlin won't, he still essentially betting his own life just to prove to Frost that Caitlin is still in her...

"...." Frost gulps and stays in silence for a while, the icicle was just an attempt to wards him away as she thought he'd have try to dodge it, she doesn't want to kill him but if she lets him approaches her again, she knows he will be able to bring Caitlin out of her and she needs to stop him before he can.  
"This next one will...." She says in monotone as another icicle forming in her palm, she then shoots it toward Barry again.

"Agh...Ah..." Another grunt, this time louder and more painful as the icicle pierce inside him in the same spot as the previous one, Barry takes out the icicle again, there's the sound of his flesh squeaking, blood gushing out of his shoulder when he does.  
Trying hardest to ignore the deep pains, Barry stumbles a bit forward but still trying his best to stands up straight, he then lets out a soft and painful chuckling as he keeps walking toward her again  
"I know you can't do it, Caitlin"

Frost looking at him in speechless, her hand has moved down and shaking, her breathing starts to get heavier, she had hoped that letting it pierces through the same spot then the pains might stop him but it's obviously not and now she finds herself unable to shoots another one at him again after seeing him like this.

Barry now standing in front of her, he moves his hand to her face, Frost flinches and moves backward a bit as another icicle starts forming in her palm  
He reaches out again and gently cupping her cheek. He then smiles at her  
"Come back to me, Cait..."

"SHUT UP!!" Frost yells and moves her hand up, she then lunges the icicle toward Barry's chest

.

.

.

Instead of the icicle that was about to an inch away from piercing through Barry's chest, he'd instead find Frost's hands wrapping around him embracing him tightly, her body and hands feel cold at first but slowly warmth starts permeating through it, the warmth that would make him so happy to feel it....As that means...

"Caitlin...?"

"You idiot!! I could've killed you!" Caitlin who has transformed back into herself completely, shouts angrily then pulls herself away from him, she hits his chest repeatedly, venting out her anger while crying out at him.  
"Just why?! What were you thinking? How do you think I could've lived if I killed you? Idiot!"

"Agh..." Barry grunts a bit when her fist hits near his injured shoulder

Caitlin gasps and stops  
"B-Barry...I-I'm sorry..." she then shakes head slightly  
"Come with me to the med-bay, I'll patch you up."  
Even though she knows he can heal fast but still she has gotten used to patching him up whenever he suffered a severe injury which this one definitely is and even more when it was caused by Frost that making her feel even more guilty.

As Caitlin about to turns to walks inside the med-bay, Barry reaches out and places his palm on her cheek and caresses it, he then smiles at her  
"See? This is why, because I knew you couldn't hurt me, Cait."

Caitlin just stands still seemingly in awestruck for a while then a tear running down across her cheek before she speaks up  
"Why are you doing this to me, Barry?"

"Huh...?"

"Even when I tried to get away from you, tried to distance myself from you.... even when I tried to escape and hide myself under my other half...to let Frost take over but somehow you still managed to brought me out /Through/ her...Just why, Barry?"  
More tears start running down her cheek as she says, the sobbing sounds can also be heard, she gulps finding her throat painful as she says  
"Why can't I just get myself away from you?"

Barry just looks at her in silence for moments doesn't exactly know how he should answer, he then says simply  
"You can push me away from you right now if you want, Cait...."  
That wasn't exactly a challenge but more of an offer, he knows he has hurt her a lot...and if this is what she want then he'd accept it

"This isn't fair of you, Barry..."  
She says softly as she quietly sobbing, her simple words conceal so much pains in it...She know she can't ever push herself away from him...at least not completely...no matter how much it hurt her...and that's unfair...He's already married...

"I know..." Barry speaks up softly, he then pulls Caitlin into a tight embrace  
"I'm sorry, Caitlin..." He knows full well that he has hurt her, unintentionally or not he takes part in the fault of making Caitlin feeling this way but after the whole thing, he actually glad that Caitlin has confessed to him because he subconsciously knows deep down inside a part of his mind there's a part of it that telling him Caitlin has always meant so much more to him but he was just too blind to see it because of what he thought that mattered before or even afraid to...but now after this it gives him a whole new courage to confront it, to now sees the woman in front of him in completely different light now....If only he could sooner...And that is unfair of him..

Hands behind his back as Caitlin returns the embrace also as tightly before she speaks up  
"Hey, Barry..." The moments when he was kissing her when she was Frost, she could've felt the passion in him through Frost even just very briefly but the passion was so vividly strong and that he was able to woke up part of her...That kind of passionate kiss making her seriously questions if he could also having that same kind of feeling to her..  
She pulls away from him and looks at him in the eyes, her eyes filled with passion, love and even lust...She then speaks up nervously and slowly to asks the ever so simple but also needed so much courage question  
"...Barry, Do You....Lo- "

Before she could even finish, Barry presses his lips against her even harder than the last time, letting out of all the passion that he probably has always been holding it in for her...  
His lips brushing against her moving ever so gently but just for a short while before it turns fiery, demanding and it'd get the same response from her, their lips get in sync, their breaths mingled with each other and they soon lose themselves into the passionate moments between them...  
It lasted for a good minute before they'd stop and stare at each other for a while, breathing heavily and unevenly....

Barry then lets out a sharp exhale and smile, the smile out of realization as he now finally realized what mattered to him the most.

"Yes, I Do."

[End]


End file.
